


Marco/Jean Belly Dancer AU- Artwork

by Kaiyatan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, ArabianPrince!Marco, Art, BellyDancer!Jean, M/M, Vaguely Arabic Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyatan/pseuds/Kaiyatan
Summary: (Please excuse the background, it was rushed to get it done on time). Jean/Marco. Vaguely historical Arabic AU where Marco is a Prince and Jean an exotic dancer.





	Marco/Jean Belly Dancer AU- Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leggyfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyfae/gifts).



 

 

All Jean gotta do is swish dat swash and Marco is caught like a Cupid's arrow to a heart.

**Author's Note:**

> *cries* I didn't think I would get this done on time! Its my first time ever doing gift exchanges so I hope I did well!! I really enjoy AUs, especially Prince/Pauper ones so I enjoyed working on this. <3


End file.
